What could have Happen
by WanderingShadowlight
Summary: What if Hao has another friend in the past? Instead of just Ohachiyo and Matamune, there is another? T just to be safe. I decided to continue after all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set between the timeframe of (after)Ohachiyo and (before)Matamune, so I'll be using Hao's old name. That also means that he hasn't gone down the evil 'road' yet. I don't know whether I should put this as a oneshot or not, I'll just see how everything goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

Asaha Douji stared down at his reflection discontentedly. A year had passed since he had lost his friend in the name of vengeance and it was beginning to get to him. His guilt and responsibilities as an onmyoji-in-training weighed heavily upon his shoulders, the constant stream of thoughts crammed into his head, caused by the reishi, just adding to the strain.

That is why he had decided to take a break and wandered into the forest, not bothered by the lingering spirits that dwelled there. He had stumbled across a clear little stream then, running merrily along its narrow way over and around stones, making it sound rather like it was laughing. He watched birds come and go; dipping their heads to drink, then flick their wings and fly away. Delicate white flowers grew along the shore, its pretty head bobbing in the breeze, almost touching the water.

This little piece of paradise dappled in sunlight would have lifted the shadows from many a soul but Douji still felt cold and numb. The deep stillness in the forest made him lonelier than he ever felt in his life.

He was startled out of his dark thoughts when a bush from the other side rustled. Gathering his furyoku, he took on a defensive stance and waited with anticipation, his dark eyes focus and alert. Adrenaline got higher and higher as the sound got louder and louder until –

–a dark mass of shape fell from bushes and onto the ground. It took Douji a moment to realize that that dark mass of shape was not a spirit but a human and another moment longer to realize that the stranger was not getting up.

Waving his hand to dissipate his furyoku, he quickly tread across the stream and over to the fallen figure. He shook the stranger's shoulder gently at first, and then a little harder when there was no response. "Ano, daijoubu desu ka?" he asked worriedly.

The body twitched, and then shifted itself onto its back with a small moan of pain. "Itai…"

Eyelids scrunched up tightly before they opened, revealing twin pools of shining amethyst, its exotic colour entrancing Douji immediately. He took this time to study the owner of those eyes. He realized with a start that the stranger was actually a girl, her apparel oddly similar to that of an onmyoji-in-training. Black hair reached mid-length in layers, framing a pale rounded face which consisted of a pert, button nose, pink lips and curiously wide eyes which peered up at him inquisitively.

With a jolt, Douji reached out his hand, mentally berating himself for staring so blatantly. "Gomen, can you stand up?" he asked politely, his face betraying none of his embarrassment.

The girl stared at the outstretched hand, then to his and then back to his hand again. He began to grow impatient. "Nani ga? If you don't want to…"

"Iie, iie, that's not it," she hurriedly shook her head, took his hand and stood up. She had a low, melodious voice that held a peaceful, soothing quality. "It's just that…you're the first person who has ever held out their hand to help me."

"Eh, nande?" he asked. Surely the people in the village wouldn't go so far as to disrespect a miko or itako-in-training. Maybe… "Is it because you are an ascetic?"

The girl glanced at him from the corner of the eye as she stretched. "You can't tell?" She made a sweeping motion down over herself. "I'm training to be an onmyoji."

To say Douji was shocked would be an understatement, "NANI?! But…but…you're a girl! There's no such thing as a female onmyoji!"

"Then I'll be the first one in history." she said. She bit her bottom lip and looked away towards the running, clear current. "Is it…really that hard to accept a female becoming an onmyoji?"

Detecting the sad tone in her voice, Douji followed her gaze into the water. He had vowed not to judge others so quickly lest they suffered the same treatment given to him before and now here he was, already stating his skepticism against a female onmyoji. "I…gomen," he apologized with shame. "I was just startled, that's all. It's not everyday that you see a girl training to become an onmyoji."

The girl turned to him with a smile, "Then would you believe me if I did this?" She held out her hand and summoned some water and leaf shikigami at the same time with ease, "Or this?" She took out two pieces of fuda and threw it, the fuda turning into a swallow and a wolf, both disappearing as it reached the other side.

Douji watched the little display of power with wide eyes. Although he could do this as well, it was still impressive for someone other than him and just as young to be able to perform even half of such onmyodo techniques. He gave a small bow. "Forgive me for of my narrow-mindedness, I should have known better."

"Well," she started, looking thoughtful. "Okay, but on one condition…"

Douji looked at her warily. The girl gave a dazzling smile and pulled him up from his bow. "Let's be friends!" she said.

"Eh?" was the only reply he could give, his body tensed. She wanted to be friends with him? When no one, not even the other onmyouji trainees, would go near him? The only one who would was…

"Yup, we could train together, study together…and we could even play together if you want! It's boring with just Oji-sama teaching me. So what do you say? Would you be my first friend?" she said hopefully.

Her last statement struck a chord inside of Douji. He looked at her in wonder, "Your first friend?" he repeated.

The girl nodded. She then looked sheepish. "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ayame. Kamori Ayame."

On that day, Asaha Douji made a new friend, by being the first friend of someone who was shunned for the same differences and abilities.

It was only later that he noticed that his reishi did not pick up a single thought since they met.

* * *

"So have they taught you the yin and yang techniques yet?"

"No, they still have me on divination and keeping track of the calendars." A scoff was heard, "The old coots just didn't want me to 'get ahead of my peers' because of my age. Fools, as if that would stop me,"

"Aw, I hate calander-making but I had to or Oji-sama won't teach me!"

"You're just bad at it."

"Hey, every onmyouji have their flaws! I'll have you know that I'm splendid in astronomy!"

Douji and Ayame were by the little stream again, sitting down for a rest after their training of pitting their shikigamis against each other for hours, testing their energy reserves. They were just talking about what they have studied so far when Douji decided to popped the question.

"Ne, Ayame, why do you want to become an onmyoji?"

The female brunette fell silent, an unreadable expression on her face. Douji waited patiently. She hugged her knees to her chest and spoke softly, "It's because Oji-sama wants me to."

He did not say anything so she continued, "You see, the Kamori family came from a long line of onmyoji since the 7th century. And every time, the first male in the family would be trained to become an onmyoji to serve in the Imperial Court. But during the civil war, the Kamori Family was massacred because we were thought to be working with the enemy. The only survivor to escape it was my great-grandfather and his pregnant wife.

"That is why it is so important to my family that we continue the legacy of our ancestors. You can imagine their disappointment when they got me and okaa-san couldn't bear any more heirs if she doesn't want to die. Oji-sama was the one who saw that I have an incredibly strong ability in spiritual magic and strength when my other relatives saw me as hopeless. He took me in and trained me, saying that if the legacy was going to go extinct, at least let it be remembered in the history books of its many honourable exploits to the Emperor."

Ayame paused to take a breath from relieving her family history. Douji took this chance to jump in. "Is that why your Oji-san wants to trained you in seclusion? He doesn't want anybody to see your abilities until you are capable of dominating the art of onmyodo?"

"Hai," she said, nodding. "I'm also not allowed to marry, since they don't want the Kamori blood to be…ah, 'tainted' by another clan."

"Ah…"

"Hey, Douji, why do _you _want to become an onmyoji?"

"…"

"Sou ka, I guess it's alright then."

"Wha –"

"So, what other shikigami you would like to summon? I bet I could also summon a tengu, or the Twelve Heavenly Generals! That would be so cool!"

"You're more likely to summon a tanuki."

"Hey!"

With that, they entered into a heavy debate on shikigamis, all talks of history pushed aside.

* * *

Douji was reading one late afternoon when he heard something. "Psst! Douji!"

He looked around slowly, confused, "Psst, Douji, over here! By the balcony!"

Feeling a little alarmed, he rushed over to the railing and looked down. Ayame waved up at him, oblivious of her precarious position as she smiled cheerily.

"Aya-chan, what are you doing here!? More importantly, how did you get up here!?" he cried out in panic, quickly reaching out to pull her up.

"Furyoku," she grunted out, falling with an 'oof' on the tatami mats. "Arigatou."

Douji glared, then reached out and whacked the back of her head. "Don't do that again! You could have been seen, or worse you could have fallen and died!"

"Itai…"

"Hmph, serve you right." Douji said unsympathetically. He turned around and was about to walked back in when he was embraced from behind; small arms wrapped around his waist and when he looked over his shoulder, all he could see was a head of black hair. "Aya-chan…?" he asked uncertainly, a blush threatening to spread across his cheeks.

"Gomen," she mumbled almost inaudibly into his clothes. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Douji sighed, and laid his hand on her head. "It's fine; just…don't do that again."

Ayame closed her eyes, a small smile on her face, "Hai, hai."

"Come on," he ushered her into his room. "I'll show you what we have learned, and the other day, those old coots –"

"Douji?" When dark eyes turned to meet amethyst, she smiled her dazzling smile, "Arigatou…for being my friend. You're the best one I've could ever asked for."

Douji's face burned many shades of red, his heart beating erratically. "A-Ah…y-you're welcome." He tugged her hand and led her in, all the while blushing at the constant contact.

Even so, he tightened his hold on the smaller, never wanting to let go.

* * *

When Douji arrived at their usual meeting ground, he knew that something was terribly wrong. He heard muffled sobbings and hastened his pace. He saw Ayame, and she was crying into her sleeves.

Ayame didn't look up as he sat down beside her, nor did she say a word. Douji felt a little helpless. He had never comforted anyone before. Hoping he was doing the right thing, he gathered the girl into his arms, patting her back as he whispered things like "It's alright." and "Just let it out" into her ears.

Soon, her sobs subsided but she didn't get up. Instead, she cuddled further into his embrace, relishing the warmth and safety that surrounded her. Dim amethysts that shone with tears stared off into space. "Douji…Oji-sama found out."

"Nani?" he asked, forgetting his embarrassment for a moment.

"Oji-sama found out that you were my friend, and said that I shouldn't see you again." she broke out into fresh tears, her words coming out in chokes.

Douji froze as a chill came down his spine. He tightened his embrace, burying his face into her shoulders. "Why? Why does this always happen? Just when I have a friend, they leave me, one way or another."

"Douji…"

"Aya-chan," He pulled back, a determined expression on his face. "Come with me to the Autumn Festival tonight."

"Eh!?" she exclaimed, perplexed.

"I-I want our last day to be filled with happiness, at least just for this one day. Onegai?"

Ayame stared, and then hurriedly wiped her tears away with her sleeve and nodded. "Un, I'll go! Just let me sneak back and change. Then I'll meet you at the bridge."

"It's a promise, then." Douji stated, holding out his pinkie. She nodded, linking their pinkies together.

Ayame then plucked a small white lily and with a look of concentration, wrapped it in a water sphere and froze it. She then gave it to Douji, looking serious, "And with this, I also promised to one day get stronger, so that we will meet again someday."

"Aya-chan…" he clenched his fist around the frozen blooming lily.

"I made it so that it would never melt. This is our promise to each other. Both of us will get stronger, and one day, somewhere, we will meet again..."

Ayame then surprised Hao by leaning forward, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away quickly with a smile and a blush. "Ano, I better get going then. See you tonight!"

Douji watched as she disappeared into the bushes, his hand lingering on his cheek that she kissed, and slowly but surely, broke out into a smile.

* * *

But when night came, she wasn't there. Douji waited, and waited, and waited, watching passerby's and spirits come and go, enjoying the festivities.

Feeling uneasy, he summoned one of his oni and directed it to find the Kamori estate. When he found it, his heart went up into his throat. The estate looked desolate and abandoned, the double doors banging in the wind. When he went into the courtyard, there was only silence, everything swept clean as if sweeping away any evidence of anyone once living there.

Douji ran into the house with despair, his heart breaking into small little pieces as he called out for his friend only to hear his own echo and the whispers of spirits. Growing desperate, he stopped in front one of the rooms and slides the shoji door opened. He dashed into the empty room but paused when he stepped on something.

It was a necklace; a small amethyst stone with a star carved into it. It was Ayame's necklace.

_They took her away…and they didn't even let us say goodbye._

Douji curled around himself and the necklace…and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Hao Asakura woke up with a start. He lay there on the hard, cold cement floor of his base, unmoving, subconsciously stretching out his senses to his surroundings in reaction to the vortex of emotions visible in his dark eyes. The night was silent, saved for the cricket's night song and his follower's soft snores and breathing. After a moment, he came back to himself and got up; wrapping his poncho he'd been lying on around him with a quiet rustle, before making his way out just as quietly without rousing anyone except for one.

The icy fingers of the sea wind effectively got rid of any remaining vestiges of sleep he may have, bringing his mind back to alertness as he made his trek up to his common thinking spot – a cliff point overlooking the vast blue sea in all its glory. He could not, however, get rid of the weariness that had assaulted his heart, mind and soul for a total of one thousand, five hundred and fifteen _years_. Two lifetimes...it took two of his lifetimes to get to where he was now, so close to achieving his ultimate conquest that he could practically taste it. With the power of the Great Spirit in his hands, no longer would he lose anything. No, this time, he could only gain and nothing more. That's how it was supposed to be.

The fire shaman reached the looking point and sat down. The sky was still dark and littered with the stars he loved so much, though a line of light could be seen on the horizon, signalling the coming of dawn. He took off the large gauntlet on his left hand with his mouth, putting it down by his side and looked down at the accessory encircling his wrist. The thick cord of string was a plain black, but it was what was tied to it that had his attention. A small sphere nestled against an amethyst flat bead; a white lily frozen in bloom was reflected across the subtle outline of his signature emblem – the Yin and Yang five-pointed star. He traced each of them with his gloved hand, a rare mixture of fondness, pain and sadness breaking out on his features.

"It won't be long now...Soon, what I want will be reality and not only a dream." Flashes of his memories played in his mind. They teased him with their tentative touches, showing him what he had lost in the hands of beings he hated most. He then felt a phantom figure in his arms, familiar in its warmth and comfort, which he can't help but react to by tightening his hold only to wrap around empty air. He clenched his eyes shut painfully. "Soon..."

"Hao-sama?"

He wasn't surprised by the sudden appearance of his most loyal follower, having sensed her presence before. "Opacho," he acknowledged, his back still turned to her. "Did I wake you?"

The little African girl nodded her head, even though her master couldn't see it. She scurried up to where he was and sat down, wide liquid eyes peering into his with worry. "Hao-sama is troubled, Opacho can sense it. Does Hao-sama need Opacho to do anything to help?"

Hao pulled his gauntlet back on with a smile, patting the afro-haired girl's affectionately, "That's alright, Opacho. There's no need for that."

"Then..." He arched an eyebrow at the hesitance in her words and on her face. "If Opacho may be bold, was it because of 'her' that Hao-sama woke up?"

His smile faltered only for a second before they were held on by sheer will. Sometimes, the child was too perceptive for anyone's good, especially since she too has reishi like him. He shook his head with a sigh, turning instead to watch the slowly rising sun before he replied, "Yes. Although I cannot see her in spirit, the ghost of her presence still haunts me even in my restful moments."

"Well, that's really mean of her to do to Hao-sama."

Hao couldn't hold in the rare, genuine chuckle that burst forth from his lips – free of any malice and mockery – at the sight of Opacho pouting something fierce, "No, little one. I'm afraid the fault is mine this time. I'm the one who wouldn't let go. Yes Opacho," He gave a bitter smirk at the surprise in her eyes, "Even a shaman as powerful as I have at least one weakness."

The sun eventually freed itself from its watery prison, casting its rays into the heavens like an artist would with a paintbrush, colouring the sky with many shades of reds, yellows and orange. A ray of light made its way onto her beloved master's face, giving it a glow that enhanced the fiery etherealness of his element he possessed and yet it also betrayed his age; his eyes jaded and battle-worn like a soldier from war, only this was a war her master was still relentlessly fighting in. Pushing his way forward through a sea of bodies, reaching out for that one single strand of string that will bring him to his goal...

As the sun now hung freely in the sky, Hao stood and brushed his poncho down of any dust, his smiling mask of the calm, cruel leader he was already set into place. "Come Opacho, we still have much to do."

The African girl walked a few steps after caretaker but paused and looked over her shoulders. She doesn't care whether he heard her and thought her foolish. She prayed anyway, when she didn't have to pray before, with all her heart and soul for her precious, sad master: to let him finally find an end to his quest. With that done, she turned on her heels and followed in the wake of his shadow, her back to the warm sun.

* * *

_**Somewhere on the other side on the island...**_

Heavy steel-toed boots marred the perfection of the smooth, white sand, its owner looking into the depths of the forest with curiosity that was hidden behind casual indifference, ignoring the hustle and bustle of activity back at the boat. The person's thoughts were disturbed by a tap on a shoulder, now turning its focus on a man in a bland grey business suit. The sight of the man's attempts to wipe away the sweat and grime from his balding head was enough to further stretch the sneer of distaste for him.

"Right," The man even had the nerve to puff up his chest importantly and spoke with a tone of superiority that does not belong. "As your retainer appointed by your father, I am here to ensure that you have performed your duty as part of the Kamori household and – hey, wait, where do you think you're going?" The man gaped stupidly at the person's retreating back for a good minute before he turned livid, his face a sickly shade of puce as he roared out, "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME! I SHALL REPORT THIS BEHAVIOUR OF YOURS TO YOUR FATHER! DO YOU HEAR ME? ALREADY YOU ARE A DISGRACE – Erk!"

Whatever colour the man had drained from his face when two twin swords – one pure black and the other a pure white – suddenly crossed against his neck, their sharp edges dangerously close to his pulsing veins. The person leaned in slowly until they were almost nose-to-nose, building up the man's trepidation with each minute of tense silence. When the person eventually spoke, it was calm and even kind – a stark contrast to eyes that shone with revulsion and utter disdain, "You actually think that _you _can hold power over _me_? It's so pathetic, I can't even laugh." The person pressed the swords tighter against the man, eliciting a whimper from him. "I'll let you in on something. The Kamori clan has lost whatever loyalty and respect I may have for them the moment they left me to die. I have abandoned the family name, just as _they _have abandoned me. So, you can't exactly call me a disgrace now if I'm not a Kamori, now can you?"

"B-But your father said –" The man's words were abruptly cut off by a harsh bark of laughter, void of any mirth.

"That old man who called himself my 'father'? Please, he has never seen me as his own offspring until the son he's so proud of became a vegetable himself. That's where I come in, you see." The black sword began to pulsate. The man watched with growing horror as shadows began to rise up and dance around them in time with each pulse, one going so close as to caress his face. He swallowed audibly. "Since his...ah, disability automatically made him ineligible to enter the tournament, can you imagine the fuss they made just to revive me? Spending all that money on the latest treatment, the latest technology...All because the pillar they had so painstakingly carved and piled their expectations on crumbled. Then and only then do they spare me a glance. Tell me now, Mr. _Retainer_. After all they have done, what makes you think that I'm willing to be the Kamori's 'lapdog' now?"

Not waiting for a reply, the person gave the man a swift kick to the gut, dispersing the shadows, and watched in satisfaction as he landed hard on his butt, nearly hitting his head on the helm of the boat. Sheathing the swords back in place, the person turned and continued walking to the forest. But not without a parting wave and a cheery, "Don't forget to mention to the old man that I crossed my fingers when he made me say those vows~"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The man seemed to have forgotten his earlier fear, though not entirely since his legs were shaking when he rose. The colour in his face did return to its purple puce shade however, raging in the wake of terrified workers around him at the slight to his wounded pride. "YOUR ACTIONS WON'T GO UNPUNISHED! THE KAMORI CLAN WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The person didn't bother looking back, which further incensed the man's anger, judging by the increasingly loud ravings and bellowed orders. Once he was out of sight and hearing range did the person released a breath and relaxed.

"Do you wish for me to return and put that mortal in his rightful place?" A voice came from the right, where the most gorgeous creature materialised into being. Sharp, reptilian eyes of icy blue narrowed as silvery-blue scales appeared at the edges, a visible sign of his annoyance. Slender, but no less powerful hands, reached out to tuck in a wayward strand of black hair from his master's face, his own waist-length curtain of hair brushing against his master's pale skin. His annoyance faded somewhat as his master childishly chided him for the 'intentional' tickling and then offered to tie his silvery hair back into a braid, a rare smile of affection forming momentarily on his thin lips before they returned to their serious, aloof appearance normally on his fair androgynous face.

"No need, Yukio," the brunette replied aloud. "He's not worth wasting your powers on."

"Hah, couldn't have said it better myself! Though if you ask me, I'll just go straight to gutting him and send that pig's intestines to the head. Whoo, imagine the looks on their faces...So, boss, what do you say? Want to do it?"

This time the voice came from the left, a being just as beautiful in appearance but deadly in nature. In juxtapose to Yukio's appearance, this one has choppy black hair held up in a high ponytail, freely showing his dark-skinned face and fanged grin. His own reptilian eyes were strange (or disturbing, in some cases): black corneas instead of the common white, making his golden irises stand out more as well as enhancing the gold tinting the dark scales on the edges of his eyes. He was more muscular in build than the other's lean frame, obvious in the corded muscles made visible by his wearing of sleeveless black trench coat (edged with gold threads that curled around him here and there), opening down all the way down his front – proudly showing off his well-sculpted chest and abs – complete with ripped black trousers. Yukio's was that of a long-sleeved tailcoat collared up to his neck with blue designs sewn at every hem and seams and tailored white trousers.

The brunette smiled and said, "Sorry Katsuo, I have to pass."

"Yes, because how can you expect our master to agree to such a vulgar and messy suggestion?"

"Shuddup! Nobody ask you, fancy pants!"

"As I too am a guardian, I _do _have a say in this. Or does that small organ you call a brain can't even hold on to that simple fact?"

"I'll knock yours out if you don't shut it!"

"Yukio, Katsuo, stop fighting this instant!" The brunette stepped in between them, effectively holding them at bay as they do not want to exchange blows without hurting their master. "Geez, can't you both get along with each other once in a while?"

"No," they replied simultaneously, making them glare at each other and turned away with a huff. This made the brunette hide a smile at their behaviour.

"Come on, both of you. We have things to do."

"You're not actually going to follow what that bastard of a father commands, are you?" Katsuo frowned, jumping barefoot from one branch to another to keep up, while Yukio walked barefoot on the ground behind the brunette.

"Of course not," The brunette's face immediately darkened at the memory of said 'father'. "He does not have the right. None of _them_ have. Both of you were the ones who kept me alive in my coma, not them. _They _just left me to die on my death bed. But," Saddened amethysts looked up into the canopies of the trees. "In doing so, you both lost your memories of your past lives."

"And got a worthy master in return," Yukio lifted his master onto his shoulders, earning a yelp at the sudden change of height. "A decision we do not regret."

"Yeah, you could say that was one of the only times Stiffy and I ever came to an agreement!" Katsuo deliberately ignored the growl directed warningly at him at his nickname and continued, "Stop fretting, boss. As they say, the past is gone, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift which is why they called it the present."

"I'm surprised you could even remember that particular philosophy, much less spout them." Yukio drawled.

The brunette sighed as the bickering started once more. For thousand year old creatures they claimed to be, the brunette thought, they actually have their immature moments.

* * *

Roars and cheers echoed around the stadium, shaking the earth to the core as shamans battled it out in the centre of the arena. Hao held back the urge to yawn, or just throw a fireball at the teams currently duking it out to slake his boredom. It wasn't Yoh's turn to fight today, neither was it his or any of his followers or even those X-Laws. Today's battle simply held no interest for him. He waved for Opacho to follow him outside when he caught something from the corner of his eye.

What he saw made him did a double-take, freezing him in his tracks. Opacho bumped into his legs as he suddenly stopped. She looked up at him in concern, "Hao-sama?"

He didn't hear her. His focus was entirely on _that person _across the stadium. He did not take in his follower's curious looks or his opposition's interest at his change in demeanour, nor did he notice the two beings beside _that person. _All he could see was that same black hair, those same amethyst eyes, that same smile and that same feeling of _her _soul. It couldn't be...it can't really be...

"Aya-chan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Sorry for the late update. Here's another chapter of 'What Could Have Happen'! A little warning though, there's going to be a little…twist. Enjoy! ^^**

_/Yukio's mindlink, -mental action-/_

_**/Katsuo's mindlink, -mental action-/**_

[mindlink]

* * *

The brunette did not show any outward signs of surprise when both spirit guardians suddenly disappeared, only continuing to walk towards the mid-level stone ledge that acts as a feeble barrier to keep people from foolishly jumping over and into the battlefield. Amethyst eyes scanned the arena as the current battle played out, the air simply crackling with power and emotion-fuelled adrenaline. Pale, slender hands rested on the ledge, one raised to prop up a chin. [Yukio? Katsuo?]

_/We are being watched…/_

_**/Or more accurately, boss, **_**you **_**are being watched. Little critter didn't even noticed us. /**_

[Who…?]

_/Look across, Master. /_

Doing as was told, eyes traced across the arena and into deep, brown eyes, wide with shock, confusion, denial, longing and other emotions that blended too much together to be identifiable for the brunette. Disturbed by this, the brunette finally took in the frozen figure's appearance…and nearly slipped the hand out from under the chin. [Isn't that…isn't that Asakura Hao?] As it was a rhetorical question (and they have seen a few photos of their target), there was no answer. [And why is he looking at me funny? I thought he only knows how to (a) mock smile, (b) smirk and (c) being arrogantly emotionless in general?]

_**/ -shrugs- Eh, who knows? Maybe he digs you or something? -grins- /**_

_/-scoffs- A ludicrous notion, from an equally ludicrous being. But it would be in Master's best interest to take your leave – I too, am worried by his sudden...interest...in you. /_Yukio continued before the other could retaliate.

_**/-grumbles inaudibly- ...Much as I like a fight, and save the whole trouble of findin' the critter later and kill him, I have to agree with fancy pants, making this the second time we agree on something, and should be recorded in that...that...what do the mortals call it again? Oh yeah, the 'Genius Book of Records'. /**_

_/Ahou (Stupid), it's called the '_Guinness _Book of Records'. /_

_**/Who are you calling stupid, Mr. I-got-a-foot-long-stick-stuck-up-my-ASS! / **_

_/Certainly there could be only one illiterate being in this group I'm referring to. /_

_**/Okay, that's IT!**__**I'm gonna – /**_

[GUYS!] The brunette could just _feel_ the headache coming-a-knocking around the corner. [What did I say about fighting in my head?]

_/__**/Sorry boss**_/_ I apologize, Master.__**/**__/_

[-sigh- Yukio, stop calling me Master. You know I don't like that title. Katsuo, there would be no killing of Hao unless _absolutely _necessary. I did _not _come here to follow 'that' man's orders like a good little puppet.] The brunette noticed a slight movement from the other side of the stadium and decided it best to comply, beat a quick retreat into the shadows and leave.

_**/But ain't that critter one of the strongest shaman in the competition, and the most obsessed with obtaining the Great Spirit? He **_**did **_**go through all that reincarnation shit three times...so ain't that gonna make him the biggest threat to our plan? Then there's the side fact that ya pissed off the Kamori's.../**_

[That's why I'm not going through the hassle of entering the competition and beating off teams left and right. I'm going straight for the core, and with the Patch clan's attention occupied by the tournament, we might have the chance of breaching through their defences, get what we want and leave with no fuss at all. Heh, well, hopefully. But now isn't the time to discuss this; we need to find a place to stay for the night or two.]

_/Master –paused under the mental glare/pout received before continuing – we're being followed.../_

The brunette cursed, ignoring the mock applause and stern disapproval that could be felt from both sides. [Dang it, that guy doesn't give up!] A further scanning of senses of the following presence added fuel to the frustration. [And two other groups right behind his heels! What the hell is going on?]

* * *

Yoh Asakura tapped his feet in time to the music blasting into his ears, eyes only barely focusing on the match before him. Ah, if only he could leave and find a nice shade of tree to sleep under...but if he did that he will be flatten by his fiancé's shikigami. Glancing at said person of his thoughts from the corner of his eye, he sighed softly. He better not tempt fate – dying under Anna's hands wasn't high on top of his list on 'Ways to die in the shaman tournament', more like...

He turned his gaze to the other side, just as his older brother stood up to leave. Just thinking about their inevitable future was enough to painfully squeeze his heart. Wasn't there another way to save the human race from being wiped out other than killing his only sibling? He has always believed that those who can see spirits are good people at heart and he hasn't been proven wrong so far. Ryu, Ren, Lyserg...though their actions are of bad nature from the beginning, their heart proved to be in the right place, merely misguided in their beliefs. Couldn't that be said the same for Hao?

Sad, brown eyes followed the poncho figure from a distance, not noticing the concern, knowing stare he got from Anna beside him. He did, however, noticed how Hao had suddenly stopped in his tracks and stare uncharacteristically wide-eyed at something at his side of the stadium. Curious at what had disturbed his usually unflappable brother, he followed his gaze down the row to a figure in a distance: it was too far to see the person's features exactly, except for the shoulder-length black hair, not even the gender could be discern as everything else was covered by a grey cloak. Yoh then switched back to Hao, his surprise growing by the second when he actually _saw_ emotions other than anger and hatred whirling in those eyes similar to his. Strange, he wondered, turning his eyes back to the source of this change, who is this person to bring out this side of Hao?

He watched all of this happening, not sure what to make out of it as questions swirled around his head. He continued to observe until the figure began backing away into the shadows and disappeared. Hao spring into action then; he teleported with a snap of his fingers to the spot where the person once stood, seemingly deaf to his followers' questions and cries after him, and ran off in the same direction. Of course, all these things happening managed to catch his collective group of friends' attention.

"Hey, Yoh, wasn't that Hao I just saw or was I imagining things?" asked HoroHoro, scratching his head.

"Unless we're both imagining the same things, I don't think so. I wonder what made him run like his pants were on fire. Hey, get it? _Hao's _pants on _fire _– Eeep!"

"Make one more asinine joke and I'll run your mouth through with my Hou Rai Ken," Ren growled irritably. When he heard nothing but blissful silence, he sheathed back his medium and added, "The more appropriate question is: what, or who, was unfortunate enough to capture his interest?"

"Could it be another enemy?" Manta said worriedly, both Ryu and Faust behind him sporting the same identical looks.

"If you're all so curious, why don't you all go and find out instead of standing around here like ninnies?" Anna said dryly, eyes narrowed as she stood with timid Tamao at her side. When none of them moved, her eyes narrowed even more until they were mere slits. "Are you idiots' deaf? Hao is up to something and you're all still here? I SAID SCAT! ALL OF YOU, _NOW_!"

Yoh had never seen his friends run as fast as they were going now – not even Ren for that matter – kicking up dust behind them. When they were but a speck of dot in a distance, he felt Anna slide up beside him and grimaced, waiting for the pull of the ear or a slap for lagging behind. As seconds passed and none came, he cautiously opened the eyes that he had closed and peered out. The blonde just shook her head and took a few steps ahead before stopping. Without turning around, she asked, "Well, aren't you coming, Yoh? I want answers and you know I _don't _like waiting."

The laidback shaman pulled down his headphones until they are hanging around his neck; slowly walking up to the girl who made his life hell and was – _is_ – hislife. Now that his friends weren't around, even Tamao went ahead of them, and any possible spectator from the stands around them were preoccupied, he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Cute, was what he thought when her cheeks immediately flush red from the affectionate gesture, the shade colouring up to her ears but did not made this notion known lest he really _do_ get a slap. Instead, he just said, "Thank you."

"Hmph."

...And smiled a little smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, on _another_ side of the stadium...

"Lady Jeanne, the evil one...he's –"

"Yes, Marco, I've noticed his unusual movements prior before. It seems something has caught Hao's attention but alas I cannot detect what or who it was."

"Morphine told me it was a person he was looking at but the person left before she could investigate further, Lady Jeanne."

"It is alright, Lyserg Diethel, your quick thinking has more than benefited us. Fellow X-Laws, we must stop the one known as Hao from recruiting anymore followers. It is unbearable should the evil one grow in power while this person (whose sin must be terribly heavy to be able to attract _his_ attention) is suffering under him. Let us perform our divine duty as God has bestowed upon us, and vanquish the darkness before humanity!"

"YES, LADY JEANNE!"

"Lady Maiden Jeanne has spoken. X-Laws move out!"

* * *

Bushes rustled slightly as amethyst eyes peeked out from between poking, scratchy branches. "Did we lose him?" was the soft whisper, its volume low enough to be carried away by the wind and lose itself into the air.

_/ That I cannot say, but don't release your presence as of yet. Others that had followed him may still be around. /_

[Well, isn't that just _splendid_? If this keeps up, I might have to spend the rest of my days on 'No Man's Island' outside _and _in hiding.]

_**/ Yup, most likely. /**_

[...Katsuo, my day is crappy enough as it is, you don't have to –!] "HOLY SHIT!" cried the brunette, jumping out of the bushes to avoid being cooked along with it by a torrent of fireballs. Rolling a short ways across the clearing upon landing, the brunette quickly got up into a low crouch and hissed at the perpetrator, "Hao."

The pyromaniac shaman emerged from the trees, his gloved hand held out in evidence that the attack had come from him. His brows turned down into a thoughtful frown as he said, "I didn't really want to do that but you've left me with no choice. Not only did you suppress your furyoku to the point that I could not detect your presence, but it looks like my reishi is still ineffective against you after all this time. I had to draw you out somehow."

[ Reishi? What is he – oh right, his ability to read minds. I almost forgot about that.]

_**/ And he couldn't read yours! Wahoo! Score one for the boss! /**_

[Hold on, I don't get the part where he said 'still ineffective' and 'after all this time'. I don't think I've met him at any other times before, have I?]

_/ I have no awareness of such meetings, at least not when you are conscious. As you were in your comatose state since birth, or so I heard, chances of encounter are also highly unlikely as well. /_

"Finally," Hao started, unknowingly interrupting their internal discussion and throwing the brunette out for the loop when he smiled – genuine without its mockery and malice. "Too long I have waited for this moment, for our promise to be fulfilled and here you are." He then paused in his trek towards the brunette, tilting his head to the side and looked the other over from head to toe. "You still look the same – taller than I remembered, but still...even your soul seems unchanging. I'm glad."

"Erm...well, I would be glad too, if I know what the _heck _you were talking about from the beginning." The brunette remarked, gaze unflinching even when under the powerful shaman's intense attention. "Honestly, I think you're mistaking me for someone else, because as far as I'm concerned, this is our first time meeting each other."

Hao's neutral face would have not been a surprise to any observer present at the scene, but inside, the fire shaman was reeling from the little piece of information given to him. A part of him always knew that there was a possibility that his friend of old might not have remembered the past altogether but still...so many years...every day spent haunted over what could have been...and now the only female that he had ever cared for other than his mother has no memories of their past together, at all? He closed his eyes and took a small, steadying breath, calming his urge to let his furyoku loose and burn the world around him altogether. "I see," he said slowly, continuing his prowl towards his intended target. The brunette backed away cautiously until the presence of a tree could be felt from behind, and not wanting to be trapped from the back, stopped a good feet away from it. This gave Hao the chance to grab her shoulders, holding her in place as he continued, "You have merely reincarnated into another body without going through the ritual of Taizan Fukun, thus the lack of your past life memory."

"...Huh?"

Hao shook his head and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the stiffening it brought upon. He will not let go, not this time – not when she's here in the flesh. "It doesn't matter, there's always ways to bring back one's memory from the past." He pulled back and couldn't restrain the chuckle that burst forth from his mouth at the stupefied expression on her face. He then reached out a finger and traced a lock of her dark hair. "Don't worry; I won't let anybody pull us apart again, not even the Kamori family."

At the mention of the family that shunned her, the brunette shoved the shaman away, taking advantage over his shock to maintain a good distance apart between them. Once that was established, she made to open her mouth and let out the questions sitting at the tip of her tongue only to be cut off by a battle cry coming from above. Before she could so much as blink, a bolt of power crashed between them, blinding them both and she felt something thin and wiry coiled around her waist and pull her away from the site. Then she came face-to-face with feminine boy with green hair and eyes. "Are you alright? You're not injured, are you?"

The brunette shook her head silently, head still whirling with confusion at the fast-paced events happening around her. She dimly noticed more people in similar classical white uniform as the boy emerged from the woods, carrying various forms of weapons that she assumed was their spirit medium. A roar broke her out of her thoughts and she saw the appearance of the Spirit of Fire, now battling it out with what looked to her to be mechanic angels.

"Hao, I, together with my fellow X-Laws, will not allow you to take another unfortunate victim into your unsightly legion. As the Holy Maiden chosen by God, I passed on His judgment against the evil one that is you – death!" declared a silver-haired, red-eyed girl, wearing peculiar armour that consists of sandals with spikes going into her feet, a chastity belt with a giant lock around her abdominal region and thumbscrews around her hands.

"A hindrance, that's what you are! All of you!" Hao snarled, his anger echoed by his spirit flaring brighter behind him. "The only victims I see will be you if you do not return what is mine!"

"Hey!" the brunette shouted indignantly. She was no one's property, thank you very much.

"Please do not worry. We not only have strength in numbers on our side, but also the protection of Lady Jeanne's holy powers. We will not let him get to you." The green-haired boy reassured.

"That's not it..." she mumbled under her breath. In her head, she whined, [Why is everything turning out so weird? I best sneak away now when they are distracted...]

_/ Agreed. / __**/Obviously./**_

The brunette, however, did not get the chance to do so when an explosion shook the earth and nearly knock her off her feet. When the dust that stirred finally settled down around them could she see another group approaching. In the lead of said group was a boy that has the same identical face features and body structure as Hao's – the only difference being that his hair was much shorter and was pulled back by a pair of orange headphones. Yoh Asakura, Hao's younger brother, she concluded, remembering what she read from the report.

"Hao! X-Laws!" cried Yoh, pulling out his Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi (the red stone knife), preparing to cast his oversoul along with his companions. "Stop this at once! You're all letting this run out of hand!"

"Really, Yoh, I've done nothing of the sort." sneered Hao in reply. "I have come here merely to meet up with an old childhood friend when this circus of _fools –_," He flapped a hand dismissively in the X-Laws general direction, fanning their ire further. "Barged in on us like a pack of _dogs_ and attempt a kidnapping. Tell me if that isn't enough of a reason for you to retaliate."

"Bullshit!" HoroHoro yelled, daringly shaking his fist at him. "I can only remember you having followers, not friends! Ones that you don't hesitate using for your own twisted – hmph umph mmph!"

"Shut up, idiot!" hissed Ren, who had slapped a hand over the other's mouth before further damage could be done. "Do you want to die that badly?"

"Enough with this talk! We have come here to dealt justice upon the ultimate evil that is Hao, and if you get in our way, we will consider you enemies as well!" said Marco, pushing up his glasses. "X-Laws, prepare to attack!"

"Fools, you think you can defeat me – urgh!" Hao's stream of words was abruptly cut off as he was pulled off of the Spirit of Fire by an invisible force. He managed not to land humiliatingly head first onto the ground but on his feet – though the tugging made it slightly difficult – and he was able to identify something dark was wrapped around his wrist like a rope and his eyes followed it to the brunette now standing a ways away from either group, irritation clear in her pretty, pale face. How was it that he didn't notice her furyoku? Her presence being farther away from where she was supposed to be made the green-haired boy blinked and looked to the side just in time to see the same brunette fading away from his wrap of coils, "An...illusion?" he gasped in astonishment. The others weren't paying much attention to this, with the exception of Anna, Ren and Jeanne, more focused on the fact that someone _actually_ brought Hao down from his high perch, literally.

"If you're done being annoying, do you mind listening to what I have to say now?" asked the brunette, withdrawing the dark rope away from him. Satisfied at the absent nod that she received - the fire shaman was still looking a bit shock and somewhat calculating at his free appendage - she then turned her gaze towards the group gathered before her and said fiercely, "Not. A. Word. _You hear?_" The underlying threat in her tone had them nodding their heads before they even realized that they were doing it, much to the X-Laws mortification and Anna's and Hao's amusement.

"Okay, now that's done...look," the brunette said, running her fingers through her hair wearily as she now turned her attention to Hao. "It's been a rough few days for me – mind you, this isn't helping either – and I would like nothing more than to have a place to just crash and _sleep_, although I don't mind sleeping out in the woods but a bed is good once in a while. So if you can direct me to the nearest inn –,"

"You can sleep at my base." Hao said immediately, and dare they say it, eagerly in fact. "There's so much to talk about, Aya-chan –"

"Woah, woah, woah, what's this 'Aya-chan' business? Who told you my name was Aya?"

Any enthusiasm that might have been festering inside him was gone now, feeling his heart tightening again every time it was shown repeatedly in his face that someone from his past does not remember him, or anything else for that matter. "But that's the name you said I used to call you by..."

The brunette sighed. "That is why you should have listened when I said you might have mistaken me for another person. My name is not 'Aya-chan', for one thing. It's Akemi, and I'm a _boy_."

* * *

**Ngeh heh heh, told you there was a twist! Keep in mind though; I'm not making this a yaoi story. Unless...you could give me suggestion on few such pairings? YohxAnna is a definite, not sure about RenxJeanne that they have in the manga...review and let me know, yeah?**


	4. Chapter 4

The clearing was silent, neither party daring to move or make a sound though the desire to question the entirely confusing situation was strong. But then again, who could they ask other than their enemy, Hao, and the now-introduced stranger, Akemi?

Hao himself was still, but the same could not be said about his mind and heart – the latter thought to be lost together with any positive emotions since the gradual disappearance of those he held dear. On one hand, he felt pained that the one before him was not the one he had expected, his heart falling back into pieces again. On the other hand, he berated himself for letting his excitement over the miraculous reappearance of his friend get the better of his sense of judgment and blinding him to certain obvious facts.

Of course, the major one – one of many others – he had overlooked and should clued him in that something was amiss was the other's gender.

However, it wasn't like he could identify it at first glance. Not only was the brunette's body hidden behind a dull grey cloak, his face was not what you could call masculine anyway: a pale slender face, short, messy black hair falling into amethyst eyes (wider compared to boys but not so for girls) with long lashes and lips set in a natural pout.

…Honestly, could you blame a guy for assuming?

"So," Akemi's voice broke into his thoughts, and Hao can't help but think it to be the same lilting quality he had heard so many years ago by a certain stream. "I guess that's it then. If there's nothing else, then I'll just…you know, go."

Hao frowned. He was sure that the soul he had sensed was Ayame's, and yet the vessel it's housed in was not. The brunette was definitely not a descendant, for if that were so then the soul should only retain slight signatures of its ancestor. Akemi's was a perfect copy of Ayame's. A reincarnation, then? More likely – he _was _born with part of his soul in his twin brother after all so anything's possible – but something about it doesn't feel right….

Akemi lashed out in reflex as the fire shaman suddenly appeared before him. "What the –"

Hao wasn't fazed and merely grabbed the incoming wrist, his grip firm as his eyes narrowed. "Why do you have seals around your soul?" he asked, his eyes swirling with power as he scanned and checked that, yes that was what he was seeing.

The brunette stopped mid-struggle and gave a very intelligent and very much perplexed "Huh?"

A tingle in their minds warned them more than the surge of furyoku coming their way and Hao immediately dodged the attack, not once letting go of Akemi. He looked over his shoulder and at the sight of the smoking gun in Marco's hand.

"Unhand him, Hao or face your judgment a thousand times over." Marco said. This became the cue for the other X-Laws to bring out their own guns as well, Iron Maiden Jeanne in the lead with her Shamash.

"Tsk, how annoying." Hao said. "It looks like we have to take our discussion elsewhere."

"You think I'll let you go free? Shamash, cast your judgment!" The guardian ghost grew in size and unleashed its body cage towards Hao at the same time that the Archangels were fired. The combined attack hit but when the dust and debris cleared, there was no one there.

"He got away!"

"And he took the boy with him!"

"Spread out, we must search for Hao before he taints the boy with his corrupted ideals."

"Yes, Lady Jeanne!"

Meanwhile, Yoh and co. stood at the sidelines as everything was played out before them with stupefied expressions.

"Um, am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Chocolove asked, scratching his head.

"Man, as if the tournament isn't bad enough already. We only just found out that Hao is your older brother and now this? Give us a break already!" HoroHoro said with a whine.

"Baka, it's more like your brain is going to explode from information overload because it's tinier than the average human's." Ren said.

"WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK, YOU SNOBBY LIL' –"

"Boss," Ryu said, barely noticing the bickering going on at his side. "Do you know who that cute kid is? I've never seen him in any of the teams competing in the fight before."

Manta nodded, wringing his hands in worry. "Hao seems to know him too. Do you think he's another one of his followers?"

Yoh hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know…Anna, what's the matter?"

The blonde itako was listening to the whisperings of a spirit beside her, nodding at intervals with a contemplative look on her face. It was only when it left did she give an answer. "That was the scout I sent to investigate the island. It told me that just an hour ago a boat had come to shore with that same boy, Akemi, in it along with a few men. Although too far away to hear what they were saying, it did manage to catch that the boy is from the Kamori clan."

"Kamori clan? I've never heard of them." Yoh said.

"It's no wonder, for they have taken to hiding themselves from the eyes of the world a long time ago for unknown reasons. So why are they sending out their own now after all this time…"

Anna remained silent for a while, and then asked, "Yoh, do you remember what Hao called Akemi when he offered to let him stay at his base?"

The brunette blinked. "Um, I think it was…what was it? Oh right, Aya-chan. Eh heh heh, to tell you the truth, even I thought he was a girl. Why? Does it have anything to do with what is going on?

"It might." Anna turned to head back to the inn they were staying in. "I don't know yet but I'm sure that there's a link between Hao, Akemi, the Kamoris and this Aya-chan."

"…The only way to get any info of the clans is through my family's archives. And the one who has access to it…"

"…Is Yohmei-sama. It looks like I'll be making a house call. In the meantime Yoh, cook dinner."

"Eh?"

* * *

Akemi fell to the ground and quickly scrambled up to his feet, taking in his surroundings he was brought to. It was another clearing, but this one had a pond and tiny flowers scattered everywhere. He would have like to admire the picturesque scene a little longer if it wasn't for the figure advancing on him.

Hao stopped just a few feet before the purple-eyed shaman. "The seals, why do you have it and what are their purpose?"

The brunette eyed the other warily. "What is your relationship with the Kamoris?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question, didn't your mother teach you that?" Hao said, his pleasant tone a stark contrast to his harsh face.

Akemi grimaced. Whatever pleasantries he was given before was gone now, only to be replaced by what Hao was said to be – calm and ruthless, not to mention impatient and would burn him to a crisp if he didn't give an answer soon. He crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't know."

Hao raised an eyebrow and said, "To which one?"

"To all of it." was the curt reply. Akemi hated it when his non-existent family was mentioned. He didn't have one, and it reminded him of what he was before – lying in a comatose state with only the power of his guardian spirits keeping his body alive, his soul suspended in a limbo with no possession of thought or feeling. Until that moment when he opened his eyes, he did not even know his name, exactly who he was nor how or why he was in that condition. No knowledge, no identity, no nothing. He was nothing.

"How can you not know about the seals? They are practically all over you." Hao said, bringing Akemi back to the situation at hand. "Can you not feel them?"

Akemi hesitated for a moment before he closed his eyes. He briefly checked his body, searching for any oddities he might find. When nothing came up, he asked his guardian spirits. [Yukio, Katsuo, do you know anything about these seals Hao is talking about?]

He could feel them exchanging glances before they replied. _**/ Boss, we…might know something about it. /**_

_/ When you were still in coma, we found what seemed to be multiple seals unlike anything we've ever seen plastered all over your soul. Unfortunately, we couldn't get close enough to investigate. /_

_**/ Thing zapped us like live wire every time we tried. Didn't want to tell you unless we know more but we know it ain't harmful towards you. S'more like it's hiding something. /**_

[You still should have said something…Wait, then how come you guys saw it and I can't?]

_/ Because it disappears every time it senses your furyoku, making them undetectable to you. /_

Akemi's eyes fluttered open and nearly step back in shock when he saw how close Hao was. "Er, w-what are you doing?"

The fire shaman merely spared him a glance before looking back down at his chest. The brunette had to fight down the urge to cross his arms over them like how a girl would to cover her…ahem, assets.

_**/ -snicker- Ain't 'cha feminine enough? / **_

[Shut up.]

"I'm looking at the seals. It's quite a complicated mix of concealment, binding, and warding spells." Hao said matter-of-factly. "Why would the Kamoris go through all this trouble though? What are they hiding?" he muttered to himself.

Akemi shifted, uncomfortable at the close proximity only to get glared at. "About that…I really don't know anything about it, because they disappear if I tried to search for them. At least, that's what my spirits told me. They also said they couldn't get close either, probably because of the warding spells you mentioned."

Hao stood back up with a frown. "Are you always this ignorant of everything or do you truly have no inkling whatsoever of your clan's intentions for you?"

"Are you always this aggravating or am I just special?" The boy said back in retort, bristling with indignation. "Besides, I've washed my hands off that clan. Whatever their intentions are, I'm no longer a part of it nor do I want to have anything to do with them, ever."

"Really?" said Hao, smirking and the next thing Akemi knew, he was pinned to the ground with his arms above his head in one hand while the other rested disturbingly close to where his heart was. "Then you won't mind if I dispel the seals?"

Whatever protest Akemi was about to say was obliterated as something akin to burning fire coursed through his veins.

_Can you hear us?_

He thought he might have screamed but was too out of it to know for sure.

_Can you remember? The path you've taken…your fate._

His body convulsed, shock after shock of electricity adding to the pain.

_Listen for us, speak to us, we are here, help us – _

Oh god, oh god, it hurts, it hurts! Please stop, please, please, please, it really hurts, hurts so much, hurt –

"I said it hurts, god damn it!" Hao was unprepared for the kick to his gut and flew across the clearing. Akemi slowly got up, sweaty and numb all over and just feeling like he was too tight in his own skin.

_/ Waka (Young Master), are you alright? /_** / **_**Shit, ya alright? Let me at that bastard – /**_

The brunette didn't get a chance to reassure them. A giant shadow fell over him and he quickly rolled away before a humongous claw came crashing down, sending clomps of dirt and grass everywhere. He stared at the spot where he had been minutes before and snapped his head around to where Hao was dusting himself off.

"Are you crazy?"

The long-haired shaman shrugged. "Maybe, but _you_," he growled, irritated at being caught off guard for the second time that day, though inwardly was impressed by the boy's strength. "_You_ shouldn't have punched me."

Akemi gave a scowl. "I told you that it hurts, but did you listen? _No, _Mr. Ego here decides he's too good to even use his ears and _listen_ because he's _always_ right which, surprise surprise, _he is not!_"

The air around them began to grow thick and heavy, crackling with power. If it were any shaman, they would have fallen to the ground at the sheer pressure. The brunette, however, stood his ground as he watched Hao's long hair began to rise and whip from side to side from an unforeseen wind. He knew he was asking for it when he made a crack at Hao but for some unexplainable reason, he didn't feel frighten, not even when the Spirit of Fire gave a mighty roar in preparation of an attack.

That doesn't change the fact that he's probably going to die for it, of course.

Without thinking about what he's doing, he ran towards the fire shaman – seeing deep, silvery-brown eyes go wide in shock – and tackled him to the ground. They scuffled, wrestling over the other to be at the advantageous top position, giving punches and kicks, furyoku being thrown left and right only to be nullified. Rolling around in the grass as they are, they didn't realize where they're heading until it was too late –

"Ack!"

And both fell into the pond with a splash. Startled, Akemi pushed away from Hao and resurfaced with a gasp for breath. Hao followed minutes after, swimming towards the shore just as the other boy got to it and flopped down on his back, panting. Neither said anything: one being busy squeezing water from his hair and poncho while the other watched the sky, his breaths now even.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

The soft words didn't register in Akemi's mind at first. When it did, he turned his head and stare at Hao who gaze back just as evenly. He eventually turned away with a huff. "…I'm not. I don't know why, before you ask, I just don't. I can't explain it."

Hao sniffed. "There's sure quite a lot of things you don't know about."

The brunette shrugged, covering his eyes with his arm. "I've only known what other people want me to know. So I decided it's high time I searched the answers I needed myself."

"Wouldn't my dispelling the seals for you help you give you one at least?" Hao smirked. "In any case, you _did_ say you don't want to have anything to do with the Kamoris and the seals _are _a part of their doing."

"What part of 'myself' don't you get? And that doesn't mean I gave you the go to electrocute me, you – you jerk-ass!" Akemi shouted, sitting up and running his fingers through his still-wet hair. After a moment he said, "Hao, you didn't answer my question. Do you personally know the Kamoris?"

The fire shaman didn't answer. He snapped his fingers and a huge fire appeared, hovering between them. Akemi could already feel his clothes and hair drying from the heat. Thinking Hao wouldn't answer, he was therefore surprised when he said, "Not really, I've only heard of them through someone else from the same clan a long time ago."

Hao doesn't know why he bothered to give an answer. He usually doesn't have to. But then again, he usually just kill any person who slighted him and here was the other, alive and still insulting him. He tells himself that the only reason this was so was because he wanted answers but a part of him knew that that wasn't it. The boy reminded him too much of his friend and killing him would seem like killing her like he did with Ohachiyo which didn't sit well with him. Besides, this person who possessed no fear towards him and to which his reishi has no effect on was really a refreshing break after so many years.

Shaking his head, he continued. "Have you come across a Kamori Ayame?"

"…The Aya-chan you were talking about earlier and referring to just now right? Hmm, let me see…if I remember correctly you were first in the Heian period so..." Akemi tilted his head. "Nope, and I should know. The Kamoris made me remember every part of their boring history repeatedly and I have never come across any Ayame –"

"_Oops, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ayame. Kamori Ayame."_

Akemi clutched his head and groaned. Whose voice was that? And the voices before too, when Hao was trying to unravel the seals…He could feel Yukio's and Katsuo's restlessness, worried for their master and confused by what's happening.

"Is something the matter?" Hao asked his eyebrow raise at the other's slumped form.

Akemi shook his head absently. "I'm fine. It's nothing, Douji."

The fire shaman froze, narrowing his eyes until they're practically boring into him, not sure whether he heard right. "What…did you just call me?"

The brunette looked up, perplexed by the other's strange tone. "Huh? I said Hao right?"

"No, you just called me Douji."

"Oh," Akemi stood up not thinking too much on the shaman's reaction, ruffling his hair into a semi-neat state. "Sorry, must be a slip of the tongue."

"I see…"

"Well, it was nice chatting with you and all but I'll be going now." He waved and was about to make his way to where he could see a trail began when a gloved hand stopped him. He sighed. "What now, Hao? I don't know anymore about the Kamoris than you might already know."

"On the contrary," Hao said, turning him around and holding him still by the shoulders, smirking. "I still believe you are the key to my questions, and _you_ are coming with me."

Akemi frowned, his eyes flashing. "And what makes you think I'll do as you say?"

The smirk changed into an indulgent smile, like one an adult would give to a child who said something nonsensical. "Isn't it every shaman's dream to obtain the powers and knowledge of the Great Spirit? If you join me, I can guarantee that any questions you have will be answered, for I will be the Shaman King."

Amethyst eyes looked into fathomless brown for a moment, face blank. Then he gave Hao a beatific smile, one which stunned Hao for a minute for really, nobody smiled at him like _that_ for thousands of years; at least one that's untainted by fear, lust, jealousy or greed. "I must say, that sure does sound tempting, but…"

Hao's saw the movement and leaped back to avoid the kick, letting go of the other in the process. "Don't presume you know _anything_ of what I want! I don't need yours or anyone's help with what I'm after." Akemi said sinking into his own shadow like it was quicksand just as Hao lunged at him. "Bye, hope that we won't cross paths again~"

The fire shaman reached out but only closed on thin air, the brunette having disappeared into the black portal with a plop. He remained crouched where he landed, hair falling unheeded over his face and onto the ground. Then he chuckled, which soon morphed into full-blown laughter, the sound scaring the birds from their perch and into the air.

"That's where you're wrong, Akemi, that's where you're wrong…"

* * *

**Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy it** ^^ **If there's some inconsistency just let me know, I tend to go on autopilot and write what comes to mind, eh heh heh...**


End file.
